Facebook: Vampire Knight Edition
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Cast from Vampire Knight post on Facebook, even the fans from V.K as well! Each chapter is about one of the characters' or V.K fans' wall. Filled with laughs and drama. I hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Hanabusa Aido's Wall

**A/N: Ok i'm not sure if people did this already. Ok me and my buddy were talking about this early today and I thought maybe I should put it in a story****. Anyways It's about the cast from Vampire Knight posting on Facebook. Please don't flame me, I'm trying my best make the characters not seem major OCC. Anyways enjoy:)**

* * *

**Hanabusa Aido's Wall**

**Hanabusa Aido **

I love Kaname-sama:D

9 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, Ruka Souen, and 8 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You know you post the same status every five minutes-_-

8 minutes ago

-Toga Yagari, Akatsuki Kain, and 2 others like this

.

**Aido Hanabusa**

Akatsuki! You traitor!D:

7 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Hanabusa, Kiryuu has point. Every status you post is always about Kaname-sama:l It sort of… creepy…

6 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

That's because I'm showing how much I respect and adore our beautiful Kaname-sama:) Every status I post will be about our beloved Pureblood! Every picture I take of him, I'll tag him in and upload it on my wall! So everyone can admire his beautiful body:D

5 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

That's kind of creepy. *Cough* *Cough* Stalker! *Cough*

4 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, and 9 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Kaname-sama how could you?TT^TT

3 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

I have to agree with Kiryuu on this. I don't know how to put this in way where I won't hurt your feelings Aido…

3 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Kuran trying to say you're an obsess stalker. And I thought the girls back at Cross Academy was bad:/

2 minute ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, and 15 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Gee I feel no love on here for me:( Fine then you meanies!

1 minute ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido** is now offine

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

About time-.- Wait… When did I even added Aido or Kuran as friend?

40 seconds ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu** unfriended **Hanabusa Aido **and** Kaname Kuran**

20 seconds ago

-Kaname Kuran, and Zero Kiryuu like this

* * *

**A/N: PLease review!:D Sorry if some of the characters seem a lil OOC:(**


	2. Yuuki Kuran's Wall

**A/N: AH! Thank you guys for the reviews^^ I thought I made the characters OOC:( But I'm glad I didn't and I'm so happy you guys like this story. Your guys' reviews inspire to write this chapter so thank you. Oh! Yes Ichiru will be in this, all V.K characters will. Enjoy and please review:D**

* * *

**Yuuki Kuran's Wall**

**Yuuki Kuran**

Kaname Onii-sama and I are going to go watch movie. Hope it's good:D

**- **Hanabusa Aido, Sayori Wakaba, and 9 others like this

25 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

We just bought popcorn, the guy gave us too much butter lol Well at least we got some candy:)

-Hanabusa Aido, Sayori Wakaba, and 7 others like this

23 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

The guy behind us keeps on bragging how tall Kaname Onii-sama is and he can't see. He's asking us to move now. Kaname Onii-sama ask him kindly to move instead of us, because we came here before he did. Which is true lol

-Hanabusa Aido, Sayori Wakaba, and 5 others like this

21 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

The guy behind us is still complaining. Now he's insulting Kaname Onii-sama now! That's mean! Kaname Onii-sama is getting very annoyed. I hope he won't kill the poor man:(

-Hanabusa Aido, Sayori Wakaba, and 3 others like this

19 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Guys, I'm scared! Kaname Onii-sama took the guy to the bathroom to have a little 'chat' and they haven't been back in five minutes! I hope he didn't hurt the poor man:( Help me!

-Hanabusa Aido, and Sayori Wakaba like this

15 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Kaname Onii-sama came back, he has on a scary smile. The man also came back but he sat far away from us. He look like he seen a ghost or something. What did he do to him?

-Hanabusa Aido, and Ruka Souen like this

13 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Yay! The movie is finally starting! I'll tell you guys' if some parts are good or not:)

11 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You don't have to post every five minutes about every little thing you do, Yuuki. You're becoming like Aido except he post every status about Kuran. I'm glad I unfriend the guy-_-

9 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, and 18 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

You're so cruel Zero, and I'm glad you did unfriend me because I don't even want to be your friend!

8 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen, Kaname Kuran, and 3 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I don't care, go cry me a river vampire.

7 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen, and 6 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

SHUT UP! YOU GO CRY ME A RIVER! You are so cocky! I wish you were here so I can turn you into a popsicle!

6 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

How sad, should I play the world's smallest violin for you? *rubs two fingers together*

5 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, Ruka Souen, and 10 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Guys don't fight on my wall:( This place is suppose to be a place where we all get along, and not deal with drama we face in real life.

4 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Yuuki, it's Facebook. It's full of drama.

3 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, and 20 other like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I wonder even why I have Facebook. It's nothing but drama like Kiryuu said.

2 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Ruka Souen**

For me, I just like watching people make fun of Hanabusa. It's very entertaining.

2 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, and 30 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

All of you guys are just plain mean!

1 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido** is now offline

* * *

**A/N: Ok I think that Yuuki will post every little thing she did. Sorry if she seem lil OOCish. Anyways sorry guys I couldn't help it xD The world's smallest violin part is what I do with my friends. When they complain about stuff, I rub my two fingers together and say that. Yes it's off spongebob love that show, the credit of that part goes to that show:) Anyways please review and here's the next chapter title for the people who want to see who's wall is next.**

**!SPOILER!ALERT!**

**Next Chapter: Zero Kiryuu's Wall**


	3. Zero Kiryuu's Wall

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I don't know why I keep thinking i'm making them OOC XD I almost forgot! Remember when i said all the V.K characters are in this? Well they are, even the dead ones! Like Juuri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, Shizuka Hio, Ichiru Kiryuu, and Rido Kuran. Everyone from Vampire Knight! Anyways here's the update you've all been waiting for:)**

* * *

**Zero Kiryuu's Wall**

**Yuuki Kuran**

Hey Zero let's play some FarmVille:D

25 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

No... I don't understand how you people can even play FarmVille-_-

24 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Zero, FarmVille is fun! You can raise baby farm animals and grow crops. You can even decorate your place too!

23 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

FarmVille is not fun, it's boring. I don't find that game fun.

22 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I agree with you, Kiryuu. FarmVille is boring... and also very annoying when people send you those stupid requests.

21 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

You guys are no fun! I'm leaving! I'm off to go play some FarmVille!^^

20 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

*sighs* Finally, I just hope she don't send me those stupid FarmVille request-.-

19 minutes ago  
.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

18 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Damn it... Really, Yuuki?

17 minutes ago

.

**Sayori Wakaba** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

16 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Wakaba, not you too.

15 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

14 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

14 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I figure you will headmaster, I don't even know why I even added you on here-.-

13 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

12 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

12 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

11 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Ok enough! No more requests! I don't even play FarmVille!

10 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

9 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

9 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

9 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

8 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

8 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

7 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

7 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

7 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

ENOUGH! SEND THESE STUPID REQUESTS TO SOMEONE ELSE!

6 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

5 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

5 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

5 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

4 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

4 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

4 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

3 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

3 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

3 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I swear if I get one more FarmVille request from you, Yuuki. I'll kill all your farm animals and burn all your crops.

2 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kaien, Senri Shiki, and 9 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

O.O Ok I'll stop...

1 minute ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Good...

50 seconds ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu** is now Offline

40 seconds ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** sent **Zero Kiryuu** a FarmVille request

29 seconds ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

:D

10 seconds ago

.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you guys hate getting FarmVille requests? I'm sorry if this chapter ain't funny like the other two are:( i'm trying my best to make it funny and keep the characters the same.**

**I kind of have a feeling Zero will try to be friends with Senri, for the people wondering why Zero have him as a friends on FB. Like how Zero is with Akatsuki, I think Zero will try to get along with Senri. I don't know I just have that feeling I mean, Senri is a quiet guy and very withdrawn sort of like Zero in a way. I just hope i didn't make it OOCish if Zero have him as friend. **

**Anyways please review:) Oh! I need you guys help me decide whose wall I should do next. Here are characters I can't decide to choose.**

**Kaname Kuran**

**Akatsuki Kain**

**Ruka Souen**

**Which one do you guys want to see next? Anyway review and see you all next time:)**


	4. Kaname Kuran's Wall

**A/N: Ok by judging by the reviews Kaname Kuran wall is next! Sorry to few of you who want to see Akatsuki or Ruka's wall:( **

**Check my poll on my FF profile! It's about this story. I decide to let you guys pick whose wall you guys want to see next. Please check it out, because I'll be looking at the result and decide whose wall will I write. Or if not write who you want next in the review:)**** Anyways enjoy this update:)**

* * *

**Kaname Kuran's Wall**

**Kaname Kuran**

Thinking about getting off of Facebook since no one is fighting on this site.

52 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu** wants to be friends with **Kaname Kuran**

51 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

This is interesting...

50 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran** and **Zero Kiryuu** are now friends

49 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba, Kaien Cross, and 4 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

HI ONII-SAMA!:D

48 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

What the...

47 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Heck, I know. It's me, Yuuki:) I hack Zero, his password is very easy to find out. I did it so he can add you as a friend again^-^ I must get off his now and log back on mine.

46 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba, Kaien Cross, and 7 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu** is now offline

45 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Yuuki, you are a strange girl-_-

44 minutes ago

- Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, and 3 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran** is now online

43 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Onii-sama! Please don't delete Zero! I want you guys to get along at least on here!D:

42 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Yuuki, you kow Kiryuu and I don't get along. And also you shouldn't have him add me, he'll find out it was you.

41 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

No, he won't^^

40 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu** is now online.

39 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

I hope not O.O

39 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

YUUKI! HOW DARE YOU HACK MY FB PROFILE! AND ADD KURAN!

38 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Zero, how could you say that? I didn't do it:(

37 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

LIAR! I READ THE COMMENTS ON KURAN'S PAGE AND YOU EVEN SAID IT!

36 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

LOL Opps I guess I should have deleted that XD

36 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You idiot! I'm going to delete Kuran and change my password now!

35 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Zero:( Don't be a meanie, I want you and Onii-sama be friends.

34 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba and Kaien Cross like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I don't give a flying monkey's ass! I will never be Kuran's friend!

33 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

I didn't know monkeys' asses could even fly.

32 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Shut up, Kuran!

31 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

How about no

30 minutes ago

-Hanabusa Aido and Ruka Souen like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

How about yes

29 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

How about you get off my wall

28 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

How about you go suck on egg and just shut up

27 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Both of you just stop! Or I'll upload embarrassing pics of both of you!

26 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba, and Senri Shiki like this.

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You don't scare me, Yuuki

25 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** upload two pics of **Zero Kiryuu** and **Kaname Kuran**

24 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT ME IN A MAID'S OUTFIT! I don't even remembering wearing that!

23 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

Aw! Zero, you look so adorable:) Should daddy get you clothes like that?

22 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Your not my daddy! That makes you sound like a dirty old man, headmaster! And no!

21 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Why am I wearing a white dress?

20 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Kaname-sama looks beautiful!:D Yuuki you should send me that pic^^

19 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Aido...

18 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I'll shut up now...

17 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Hee hee you got to thank photoshop for this^^ The fangirls of our show help me did this, they even ask me to upload a surprise pic they made by themselves. I don't know what it is. We shall see:)

16 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran** upload a pic

15 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

OH MY GOSHNESS!D:

14 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

No, it can't be

14 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Is that Kaname-sama...

14 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kaien**

and Zero...

14 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

KISSING! My son... Has finally grown up now! You make daddy so proud:D

13 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

WHAT! YUUKI! YOU ARE SO DEAD! AND SHUT UP HEADMASTER!

12 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

... This is just... no just no... Yuuki, you're in trouble...

11 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Wait! I didn't even know about this! I swear! The fangirls did this!

10 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Damn, yaoi fangirls. They'll pay for this.

9 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

I couldn't agree more Kiryuu

8 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Aww Haruka look! Kaname is finally coming out of the closet^^

7 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross, Haruka Kuran, and 20 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Hahaha I didn't even know Kuran was in the closet. It makes perfect sense now xD

6 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother! And shut up, Zero!

5 minutes ago

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Ahh you're right, Juuri. Our Kaname is finally out. I'm so proud of you, my son:)

4 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 14 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

xD

3 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Kaname-sama is gay?

3 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

O.O

3 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Wow...

3 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother! Father! Quit being mean to Kaname Onii-sama!

2 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

... I was never in the closet in the first place...

1 minute ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Haha I was only kidding. Gee you kids take things way too serious these days-_-

30 seconds ago

-Haruka Kuran, and Kaien Cross like this

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Oh I am not homophotic (whatever you spell it) I'm not against gays or lesbians. Someone ask me this(He dont want me to put his name in here). I have friends and relatives who are. I hate people who bullied people who are gay and lesbians. Anyways I just wanted to point that out.**


	5. Takuma Ichijo's Wall

**A/N: THREE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT FOR ME! Counting this week too! YAY! I'm so happy, I can't wait for the summer:) But my damn teachers are being big meanies giving us MORE work, because school is coming to an end. Those bastards...**

**Oh! People were asking me if I'm a yaoi fan, and I am. I'm a yaoi fan. I'm Kaze(KanamexZero) fan. For the people asking me if Zero and Kaname are in a 'relationship' on here. They could be or could be not. One of them could be with Yuuki, because I'm also a Yume and Zeki fan. Or one of them could be with Aido, Sayori, Ruka, Rima, or even Senri. Who knows. MUHAHAHA! i'm so evil! All I can say is this, I follow the Vampire Knight story mostly but with some of my own twists.**

**Anyway enough of my nonsense, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Takuma Ichijo's Wall**

**Takuma Ichijo**

I just love Facebook:D I love everyone on here too! You're all beautiful people:)

26 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, and 108 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

WHAT! 108 LIKES! How do you get so many! The highest I got is 20 likes TT^TT

25 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Hanabusa, it doesn't matter how many likes you get. You make it sound like it's a competion or something.

24 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Aido-chan if you want to get a lot of likes just be yourself like Ichijo-chan^^.

23 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I do be myself!

22 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Well maybe you should be less of yourself then.

21 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Shut up, Ruka!

20 minutes ago

.

**Maria Kurenai**

CAKE!:D

19 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, and 4 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Ummm ok...

18 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

(-_-)

18 minutes ago

.

**Maria Kurenai**

Sorry I had to say it xD I LOVE ICE CREAM!

17 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Me too! I love ice cream but I love brownies more! Especially those ones at the college campus in Washington I visited:)

16 minutes ago

-Maria Kurenai and 10 others likes this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

What do you mean by especially those 'ones'?

15 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

The college campus I was visiting in Washington last month, the students there were selling brownies. I bought some and try it. It tasted kind of funny at first then you feel like you're floating in the air. Then you start seeing weird colorful things. It was so cool!:D But then you start to feel normal again then you want some more of those magic brownies^^

14 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Umm Ichijo...

13 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Those aren't really brownies. Well they are but well this is hard to explain...

12 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I want some of those magic brownies!:D

11 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Sure! Next time I got back I'll buy a bunch and you could try some^^

10 minutes ago

-Hanabusa Aido like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Why don't know no one listen to me-_-

9 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Takuma, those brownies you ate. Those humans put what they call 'weed' in them and what you felt is what they call getting 'high'.

8 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, and 3 others like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Yes, exactly what I was going to say. Thank you Shiki-_-

7 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

O_O ... Nevermind I don't want any magic brownies Ichijo

6 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

So those brownies I ate weren't regular brownies...

5 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Yes, Takuma

4 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

And I got high from the 'weed' inside them...

3 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Yes, Ichijo-_-

2 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

... I'm a bad boy now!DX

1 minute ago

-Senri Shiki, Kaname Kuran, and 120 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't funny like the last chapter. I try my best to keep Maria and Senri in character. I hope I didn't make them seem OOCish:( Senri seem so quiet but I'm glad he's opening up a little in the manga^^ Anyways guys, I have a problem. My poll on my FF profile has a tie. So I can't decide whose wall to do next chapter. I'll let you guys to decide for me. The most picks for one of the wall will be next. Here are the two that are tie.**

**Vampire Knight Yaoi Fans or Kaien Cross**

**Those are the two, alright now start picking which one you want to see next. Bye!:D**


	6. Kaien Cross's Wall

**A/N: I am so sorry! I was so busy with updating my other stories. My readers from my other stories are like "RAAA! Update or we sent a gee gee after you" and I'm like "NOOOO!" Haha no but they did ask me to update kindly so yea. Anyways here's the update yous guys been waiting for:) And I'm sorry if it ain't funny like the others are:(**

* * *

**Kaien Cross's Wall**

**Kaien Cross **upload four pics of** Yuuki Kuran**

19 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

Look at my baby girl! She looks so adorable!

17 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Aww Yuuki looks so cute in bunny suit^^ She also looks cute in that pumpkin costume for Halloween.

16 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross likes this

.

**Kaien Cross**

Hold on Juuri I got more pics of our adorable Yuuki^^

15 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Kaien Cross** upload 5 pics of **Yuuki Kuran**

14 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

I got pic of her when she's walking in the mall, at the zoo, at the park, and even at her friend's slumber party^^

12 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Headmaster! Are you stalking me!

11 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

Of course no! I wanted to take pictures of my little girl. And also I'm worry about your safety, I follow you around in secret to make sure no stranger harms my little girl^^

10 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

That's stalking!

9 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Wow the headmaster is a pedobear Yuuki

8 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kaien, Toga Yagari, and 10 others like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

WHAT! I AM NOT A PEDOBEAR! How can you be so cruel to daddy, Zero:(

7 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You're not my daddy! That makes you sound even more of pedobear!

6 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

Waa! My son hates meTT^TT Forever Alone...

5 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I don't hate you, you just annoy me-_-

4 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

Forever Alone TT^TT

3 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Forever alone, Forever at home, Forever prone, Forever a stone:D

2 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Also Forever a clone XD

1 minute ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

You're not helping!DX

50 seconds ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Now I know where Yuuki's traits come from-_-

40 seconds ago

-Kaien Cross, Kaname Kuran, 5 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Don't forget Forever a bone

20 seconds ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Also if you haven't heard of Pedobear go to YouTube and type Pedobear song. And trust me that song is addicting O_O But don't sing it aloud or even at school the cops might take you in for being a pedobear XD**

**Next Chapter: Vampire Knight Yaoi Fans' Wall**


	7. Vampire Knight Yaoi Fans' Wall

**A/N: Hehe I'm sorry, I'll stop saying 'sorry if this chapter ain't funny as last' ok xD. Anyways here's the update you've all been waiting for. **

* * *

**Vampire Knight Yaoi Fans' Wall**

**Rei Takuen**

Alright Yaoi fans, I the leader of this Fan Club want to know what Vampire Knight Yaoi pairing is better?

30 minutes ago

-Yaka Lilen, Usagi Airei, and 200 others like this

.

**Yaka Lilen**

Tasen!:D

29 minutes ago

-Rei Takuen, and 40 others like this

.

**Usagi Airei**

TakumaxSenri is good but I love Kato more^^

28 minutes ago

-Rei Takuen, and 54 others like this

.

**Lee Tamaso**

KaienxToga is awesome, hot, and all. But guys don't forget Hanakat(HanabusaxAkatsuki), Harido(HarukaxRido), Haname(HanabusaxKaname), Rize(RidoxZero), Takan(TakumaxKaname), Akazer(AkatsukixZero), Kaize(KaitoxZero), Kiryucest(IchiruxZero),and the list goes on and on.

27 minutes ago

.

**Rei Takuen**

Yes, those are all good but there's only one pairing that's above all of them. The pairing we all love.

26 minutes ago

.

**Eve Otanshi**

Kaze!:D

25 minutes ago

-Rei Takuen, Lee Tamaso, and 349 others like this

.

**Rei Takuen**

Yes! Ok Yaoi fans it's time to get off Facebook and go on Fanfiction to see who can write the best yaoi story:)

24 minutes ago

.

**Rei Takuen**, **Eve Otanshi**, and 400 others are now offline

24 minutes ago

.

**Maria Kurenai**

Ok you guys the coast is clear the yaoi fans are now gone.

23 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

To be honest I'm scare to even look on here, who knows what the yaoi fans have done. I also do not dare to even read their fanfics...

22 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, and 30 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I didn't even know yaoi fans have their own wall on Facebook! This is not good! We're all DOOM! WTF Hanakat? Akatsuki I'm scared!D:

21 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

We're cousins you sickos! Also Akazer? Why?

20 minutes ago

-Hanabusa Aido, Zero Kiryuu, adn 20 others like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

Kato? What is wrong with children these days!D:

19 minutes ago

-Toga Yagari, Haruka Kuran, and 40 others like this

.

**Toga Yagari**

Stupid yaoi fans, get the idea we're just friends, friends-_-

18 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross, and 12 others like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Takan? No! Kaname-kun and I are just friends! Same with Senri and me. Why are you yaoi fans so evil!D:

17 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aido, and 26 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Rize? Don't these yaoi fans know I love Juuri and I hate Rido. Just no just no. I'm sorry but that will never happen-_-

16 minutes ago

-Rido Kuran, Juuri Kuran, and 23 others like this

.

**Rido Kuran**

For once I agree with you, my little brother. And I thought I was evil. These worthless horny fans deserve death for their arrogants.

15 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

WHAT THE FAQ! KIRYUCEST! You sick bastards! Ichiru is my twin brother, and that's just wrong! You horny, sick, twincest, yaoi fans!

14 minutes ago

-Ichiru Kiryuu, and 20 others like this

.

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

I think I might have nightmare now...

13 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Kuran, and 40 others like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

You know what's more sick, Kaze. That will never happen. Zero disgust me, I'll rather be with the most ugliest person in the world instead of him.

12 minutes ago

-Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, and 10 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I rather die then to be with you! Who the faq will ever come up with this! They should know I hate your guts. You disgust me in every way. You're the defination of ugly, and disgust!

11 minutes ago

-Toga Yagari, and 17 others like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Well you're one to talk. You're the defination of pest. Your whole entire being annoys me.

10 minutes ago

-Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, and 19 others like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Oh! Both of you knock it off, gee no wonder the yaoi fans think you two like each other. You argue like a marry couple.

9 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross, Haruka Kuran, and 63 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

I agree, they might actually be dating, Juuri who knows.

8 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 14 others like this

.

**Maria Kurenai**

I think Zero-chan and Kaname-chan look cute together!

7 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, and 34 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

What! No! Are you guys actually going to think that! Don't tell me you guys are Yaoi fans now.

6 minutes ago

.

**Maria Kurenai**

I know I am:)

5 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

I pray that my dear mother and father aren't one of those demons

5 minutes ago

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Calm down, son. We're only kidding, Mr. Kiryuu xD

4 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 30 others like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

... I'm just going to go now...

3 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran** is now offline

3 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You guys are not even funny! You're bad as the yaoi fans!

2 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu** is now offline

2 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Haha can't those two ever get that I'm joking. Haha I will be honest I won't be surprise if those two are together.

1 minutes ago

-Haruka Kuran, Maria Kurenai, and 42 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Haha I wouldn't agree more, dear.

40 seconds ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Wow that was... interesting... Now I have to wonder what is Yuri wall like-.-

20 seconds ago

-Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, and 32 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: Haha it was hard coming up names for the Yaoi Fans xD. Please review! Ok I decide to not use my poll since a lot of characters are tie and people can't vote again. So I decide to let the first person who review my lastest update on this story gets to decide whose wall I do next. It sounds like a fun/good idea. It's like race to see who reviews first XDAnyways I'll see how it'll work, and if it don't turn out great I'll go back to the poll thing xD.**

**Alright, let the reviewing BEGIN!**


	8. Senri Shiki's Wall

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update, I was so busy writing updates for my other stories. Anyways **_missanimestranger_** was the first to review, she's the one who gets to pick whose wall I get to do next^^ For the ones who don't know what's going on I had an idea. The 1st person to review my latest chapter gets to pick whose wall I can do next. It's sort of like a race, I thought it'll be fun. If this idea don't turn out great, I'll go back to the poll thing. Anyways enjoy:)**

* * *

**Senri Shiki's Wall**

**Senri Shiki** like **Takuma Ichijo's** status

31 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

TBH: You're one of my closest friends:)

Rate: Broke my scale:D

30 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Senri Shiki** like **Hanabusa Aido's** status

29 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

TBH: I hate it when you and Rima eat my pocky without my permission!

Rate: 6.5

28 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Rima Toya**

Shiki, are you going to keep liking everyone status's. If like TBH thing just do one yourself.

27 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Yea, you should Senri. Also be honest when you're doing TBH^^

26 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Alright... LMS for a TBH

25 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, and 40 others like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Wow... Well just do some of them and the rest later Senri^^ Here post them on your wall and tag them in it. Remember be honest.

24 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: You talk too much

Rate: 1.5

Tagged **Hanabusa Aido**

23 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

What the heck do you mean I talk too much? And really 1.5:(

22 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: I like you better than your annoying cousin

Rate: 8.5

Tagged **Akatsuki Kain**

21 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

That's what everyone tells me-.-

20 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

What! Who tells you this! I demand to know who are my haters are!

20 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: I think you're too obsess with my cousin just like ice boy. But you're alright, you're not that much annoying as he is.

Rate: 6

Tagged **Ruka Souen**

19 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen like this

.

**Ruka Souen**

Not that much?

19 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: You seem an alright person. I think we may get along.

Rate: 7

Tagged **Zero Kiryuu**

18 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Same with you, we might just get along like I do with Akatsuki.

17 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

You like Kiryuu more then me! Why is everyone so mean to meTT^TT

16 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: I hate you

Rate: 0

Tagged **Rido Kuran**

15 minutes ago

-Rido Kuran like this

.

**Rido Kuran**

I hate you too son

14 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

O.o

14 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: I enjoy eating pocky with you

Rate: Broke my scale

Tagged **Rima Toya**

13 minutes ago

-Rima Toya like this

.

**Senri Shiki**

TBH: You're an annoying cousin at times but i like you more than your brother

Rate: 7

Tagged **Yuuki Kuran**

12 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

I'm annoying?:(

11 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

O.O Umm Senri when I said be honest I didn't mean be that honest...

10 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Oh... Do you want me to lie?

9 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

No! Let's do something else-.-

8 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Ok

8 minutes ago

.

**Rido Kuran**

You're just like a doll, always listening to people, and can't do things on it's own.

7 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki** has unfriend and block **Rido Kuran**

7 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, and 97 others like this

.

**Senri Shiki**

The doll has learned to move on it's own will.

6 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, and 102 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Pft! Not too cool-.-

5 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, and 57 others like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I don't understand why he even added him in the first place. I don't understand things anymore in this place.

4 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, and 44 others like this

.

**Maria Kurenai**

You unfriend that loser like a boss!:D

3 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, and 24 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

How is it that everyone has more likes than I do! Am I that unpopular!Dx

2 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

Yes

2 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Rima Toya, and 34 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Fine then! Since I am not welcome here! I'm leaving!

1 minute ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido** is now offline

1 minute ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

If only he can get people are joking with him-.-

40 seconds ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Yuuki Kuran, and 23 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Who said we're joking?

20 seconds ago

-Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, and 56 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: That's my favorite quote from Senri. "The doll learn to move on it's own will". I'm glad he's doing the stuff he wants to do instead others choose for him^^ Hey i'm wondering do you think Senri and Rima actually like each other? I think they do but my friend think they have a sibling kind of relationship. I don't know, I kind of want them to get together and have cute babies in the manga^-^ Anyways review:)**


	9. Akatsuki Kain's Wall

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing!** _Irmina _**was the first to review so she pick whose wall I get to do next^^ Also please check out my other V.K Fanfic. It's called** _Night Class's Nightmare, _**it's about the Night Class taking care of baby Zero! A****nyways enjoy this update!**

* * *

**Akatsuki Kain's Wall**

**Akatsuki Kain**

Today I've been stalk by bunch of fangirls. I think they took a pair of boxers I bought.

23 minutes ago

-Maria Kurenai like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Akatsuki, do you hate me?:(

22 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

No... Why you're asking me this?

21 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Because you make fun of me and you talk to Kiryuu. I feel like you don't love me anymore!DX

20 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Who'll love you

19 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Shut up, Ruka! This is family business!

18 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

If it's family business then why's it on FB? Where it's public

17 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki, and Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Just shut up!

16 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Idiot

16 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Both of you stop, you're giving me a headache...

15 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Senri Shiki, and 20 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Wtf? They like his status because we're giving him a headache? Gee does everyone don't like me on here!

14 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Nope

13 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen, and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Ruka Souen**

You're annoying so who wouldn't

13 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

This is cyberbulling! I should report you guys for this!:(

12 minutes ago  
.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Calm down, Hanabusa. They're kidding, you're too sensitive when it comes to teasing-.-

11 minutes ago

-Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, and 34 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I am not sensitive! You guys are too mean to me!

10 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

*Cough* *Cough* Sensitive! *Cough* *Cough*

9 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, and 25 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Shut up, Zero!

8 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Hanabusa you should FB is nothing but drama on here. Of course some people will be mean to you on here.

7 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, and 13 others like this

.

**Ruka Souen**

Some?

6 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Not true Akatsuki, FB is not a drama place. It's where we get away from drama:)

6 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

*Cough* Bullshit! *Cough*

5 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, and 45 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Zero, shut up! You just like being mean to people!

4 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

He likes hurting my feelings too!

3 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

(._. ) ('- ' ) (._.) (' - ') ( ' -') ( ._.)

2 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Wtf?

1 minute ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

What are you doing?

57 seconds ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I'm looking for where I give a fuq

46 seconds ago

-Senri Shiki, Kaname Kuran, and 56 others like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Kiryuu is officially the FB comedian

20 seconds ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

* * *

**A/N: They're so mean to Hanabusa xD Please review!**


	10. Ichiru Kiryuu

**A/N: Guys this week, I'm going to be trying to update my stories fast, because next Sat. I'm going to a camp called Gear Up and I'm going to be away until July 18. But don't worry, I'll still update but very... slowly... Since that camp keeps everyone busy and I'll barely have time on my laptop. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews you guys!:)** _Irmina _**was the first to review again so she gets to pick whose wall I get to do again^^ I hope you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Ichiru Kiryuu's Wall**

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

Check my news feed and all I found is people's drama.

10 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

It's Facebook, Ichiru. Of course there'll be drama-.-

9 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, and 57 others like this

.

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

These people write every little thing that happens to them on their statuses. It's Facebook not a diary.

8 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Akatsuki Kain, and 67 others like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

This is what gets me annoyed. People write on their statuses like 'I just ate an pie, it was good.' or 'My pop taste good' something like that.

7 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru Kiryuu, and 36 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

It's like no one gives a shit-_- It's more annoying when people put only 3 or 4 words like 'Just woke up' or 'I ate'.

6 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, and 47 others like this

.

**Senri Shiki**

What annoys me is when people write where they were at and then when someone said 'You were at this place yesterday'. Then that person said 'Are you stalking me! Are you stalking me!' And they're dumb as a rock, because they post where they were at all over Facebook.

5 minutes ago

-Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu, and 88 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Tagging is very annoying. People tag bunch of others on their statuses or pictures and it looks like freaking map.

4 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, and 61 others like this

.

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

I think it sad when you check who's online, the same people are always online. They sure got a life. It's like what do you do on here? I can barely be on Facebook for about 40 minutes then get off, because I'm bored. How the hell can you be on this 24/7?

3 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Senri Shiki, and 90 others like this

.

**Senri Shiki**

When people talk about a person they don't like on their statuses. They don't put that person name in there but they go on about how they can stand this person. Why not just tag the person in there if it's about them? It's obivious they know it's them-.-

2 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Ichiru Kiryuu, and 40 others like this

.

**Ruka Souen**

If you guys hate Facebook so much why do you even got one?

40 seconds ago

-Sayori Wakaba, Kaien Cross, and 103 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: Don't that just get you mad guys? It does to me but I ask myself that too? Why do I even have FB xD Anyways please review! Sorry if it's short but don't worry I'll update the next one later today or tomorrow. I'm going to go watch Snow White and The Huntsmen right now, it looks pretty good. Also am I the only who notice this? They're turning our favorite fairy tail movies into a action pack ones. Like Red Riding Hood, Alice In Wonderland, and Snow White. Next it'll be Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty.**


	11. Haruka Kuran's Wall

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!**_Irmina _**was the first to review again for the 3rd time XD so she gets to pick whose wall I get to do again^^**

**You guys can skip this part to read, I'm going to reply back to your guys' reviews. I know I can in pm but I can't when people use annoymous reviews:)**

_Irimina-_** I know, that's what my friends told me. I sometimes wonder why I even go a FB account xD Anyways thank you for your review:)**

_sansreality-_** Same here I like her comment at the end. I can imagine the V.K boys writing bad stuff about FB on FB xD They're indeed hypocrites like my brother. Thanks, I had a great time watching Snow White. I thought it'll suck but it was actually really good. Makes me wanna watch it again xD Anyways thank you for your review:)**

_Xx4tuneCookieXx-_ **Thank you! Sorry the first person who review gets to pick:( But hope they pick Rima:)**

_HinaSnowBastia-_** Thumb up on the story or chapter? O.o**

_lmfao-_** I'm glad you found it funny:)**

_Project E.N.D_**- Thank you Miyako! I know I was thinking about deleting my account, because of all the drama on FB xD**

_SorrowOfDestiny-_** Haha my brother barely use his FB too, and yes her comment is priceless. I can imagine her saying it:) Thanks for the review.**

_sasuhina-_** Thank you, that makes me feel happy just hearing you say that^-^ One more thing I love your pen name! SasukexHinata is one of my fav. pairings!:D**

_Scarlet. N y x-_** I'm glad i'm not the only one, my friends don't notice it-.- I think the new Snow White movie was pretty good, and thank you!^^ For some reason when I type your pen name it disappear O.o how odd...**

_gRayLu010-_** I'm glad you love it^-^**

* * *

**Haruka Kuran's Wall**

**Yuuki Kuran**

Father you should just go with Kaname Onii-sama, YOLO

23 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

YOLO? What's that mean?

22 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

YOLO means You Only Live Once. Like 'Water ppl YOLO!'

21 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaname Kuran, and 21 others like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Screw shoes!*Kicks them off* YOLO!

20 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran, and 45 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Fuck a fork YOLO!

19 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Maria Kurenai, and 14 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Screw YOLO, Hakuna Matata is the new motto

18 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, and 79 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Way to kill it Zero! Wait I didnt know you add Zero as your friend father?

17 minutes ago

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Well I sent him a friend request and he accepted it.

16 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Oh, but why did you add Zero? Did you just add him because he's my friend?

15 minutes ago

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Yes, because he's your friend and also he's Kaname's boyfriend right Juuri?

14 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Yea, I added him too! My son-in-law looks so cute! I think Kaname and him will make beautiful babies^3^ I'm going to be one proud grandmother!

13 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross, Maria Kurenai, and 33 others like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Mother...

12 minutes ago

.  
**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother! Kaname and Zero arent dating!

11 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, and Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Yes, why the hell are you people assume we're dating! We HATE each other! HATE EACH OTHER! We are not dating!

10 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Oh! Yes you two are. As your future mother-in-law I say you two are dating!

9 minutes ago

-Haruka Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 22 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

We also plan for your guys' wedding day next week:)

8 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, and Kaien Cross like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

WHAT!

7 minutes ago  
.

**Maria Kurenai**

Yay!:D

7 minutes ago

.

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

My brother is marrying that guy?

6 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Kaname-sama!D:

6 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Wow makes me wonder who's the girl in the relationship:l

5 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Maria Kurenai, and 23 others like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

I think Zero will make a lovely to Kaname-kun^^

4 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, and 11 others like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

SHUT UP! HEADMASTER!

3 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Why would you do this!

2 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother and father how could you do this to me!D':

2 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

We were kidding, wow you guys are so gullible-.-

1 minute ago

-Haruka Kuran like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Yes we were kidding but you two do look cute together...

50 seconds ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 56 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest they do! If only they ended up in the manga together, instead they fight over Yuuki! To be honest if Zero was a girl he-she would have ace Yuuki out! xD Hey a fangirl can dream!**

**I think it funny how they went from one conversation to another well that's FB for you. Anyways please review and tomorrow I'm going to a camp so I'll update very... slowly... Because of all the stuff we will be doing there and I'll have barely time on my laptop so... yea...**

**REVIEW!:D**


	12. Rima Touya's Wall

**A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry I didn't update right away after I got back. I had a writer's block and I sort of lost my interest. Ahh! Don't worry it's coming back! I'm just really in love with this game called Ib. I beated it so many times. I just fell in love with the story and the characters like *cough* *cough* Garry *Cough* **

**If you hadn't heard of Ib? It's a game about a little girl name Ib(But pronounce Eve) enter a painting into the Fabricated World. She tries to escape. On her way she meets a guy name Garry (HOT!) and a little girl her age Mary. The game is horror rpg. There are five endings to the game. Check it out or watch a vd on youtube of playing it. I'm sure you guys will like the game. I'll be writing fanfics of it, because I love it so much^^.**

**Anyways here's the chapter you all been waiting for!:)**

* * *

**Rima Touya's Wall**

**Rima Touya**

Has anyone seen Senri?

25 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Nope

24 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Sorry no

24 minutes ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Sorry no, why you're looking for him Rima-chan?

23 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

Well he forgot to take his underwear and pants. He left them at my house.

22 minutes ago

-Rido Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, and 30 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!

21 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I knew it

21 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Maria Kurenai, and 89 others likes this

.

**Ruka Souen**

Already?

20 minutes ago

.

**Maria Kurenai**

Yay! SHIMA BABIES!:D

20 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, and 102 others like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

*Clears throat* Well this unexpecting...

20 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

WHAT! DID YOU GUYS DID WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID!

19 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

Huh? No, we didn't have sex. He just spend a night at my house like he usually does.

18 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

But then that means you guys did it!

17 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

Ehh? Are you dumb? Just because he spends a night at my house at times doesn't mean we have sex. We're friends but not that kind of friends. Honestly do you guys think we even do that kind of stuff?

16 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Yes

16 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Umm yea *fiddles with fingers*

15 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Yes

15 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Maybe

15 minutes ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Yes

15 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Yea I guess

15 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

-.-

15 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki** is now **online**

14 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

Ask Senri, he'll tell you guys we're just friends.

14 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Alright, Shiki-chan! Is what Rima said is true? You guys are just friends?

Tagged **Senri Shiki**

13 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

I never expected this kind of conversation on Rima's wall. Yes we're just friends, and yes we didn't have "sex". We're not the words the humans use "Friends With Benefits". Alright, and I'll come over to get my clothes later, Rima.

12 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

Alright and you also left your long small purple balloon at my house too.

11 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

O.O

10 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

*GASP* A condom! Liars!

10 minutes ago

-Takuma Ichijo like this

.

**Rima Touya**

Calm down, we went to a circus yesterday. And Senri won a balloon animal. He took it apart so it just a long balloon. I swear you guys make it sound like you want us to do it.

9 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Not me, I honestly don't care if you guys are friends or not.

8 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Same here

8 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

You guys seem so close!

8 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Really close! We think you guys are more... than friends.

8 minutes ago

-Yuuki Kuran, Maria Kurenai, and 40 others like this

.

**Rima Touya**

So you think we're not friends but friends with benefits?

7 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Yea!

6 minutes ago

.

**Rima Touya**

-.-

6 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Crap! I accidently press enter! I meant to say was you guys seem like!

5 minutes ago

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Damn! I keep accidently pressing the enter key when im not finish! Look just let me explain!

5 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

From texting people, I learn this. It's called flipping off. t(-_- t)

4 minutes ago

-Rima Touya, and Zero Kiryuu likes this

.

**Rima Touya**

I'm logging off now, let's go Senri.

3 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

One more time t(-_-t )

2 minutes ago

-Rima Touya like this

.

**Rima Touya** is now **offline**

2 minutes ago

.

**Senri Shiki** is now **offline**

2 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Nice, you guys piss them off

1 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

I never knew Rima is short temper

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

I'm sorry;A;

1 minute ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

So I'm not going to have a cousin-in-law?

1 minute ago

.

**Ruka Souen**

Way to go, Hanabusa.

1 minute ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

I really thought was going to be an uncle:(

50 seconds ago

-Maria Kurenai, Yuuki Kuran, and 37 others like this

.

**Maria Kurenai**

So no Shima babies?

30 seconds ago

-Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, and 56 others like this

.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Juuri Kuran's Wall

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, alerts, and the reviews! I appreciate the support you guys! Also I am so so so so sorry for the long update you guys been waiting for. I've been writing my other stories and i forgot about this one for that I am deeply sorry:( FORGIVE ME!DX I promise I will update soon as possible instead of a long time xD I am so very sorry!**

**Oh! Merry Christmas! Well it's Christmas Eve where I am xD But where you guys are it might be Christmas or Christmas Eve but yea Merry Christmas!^-^ Here's the chapter you've been waiting for a LONG time xD**

* * *

**Juuri Kuran's Wall**

**Juuri Kuran**

What's the deal with pictures on Facebook saying 'Like this photo if you want to go to heaven, ignore if you want to go to hell'?

22 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

The people are seeking attention by doing that, mother.

21 minutes ago

-Haruka Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, and 43 others like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

I know they are, but still... Why would people say something like that? It's like me telling you and Yuuki to listen to me or you're going to die!

20 minutes ago

-Haruka Kuran, Kaien Cross, an 31 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother... O.O

19 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

You know what I mean.

19 minutes ago

.

**Kaien Cross**

I agree, but you should see what these teenagers put on their statuses on here. Dear god... Such foul language. Their mouth are so dirty it's like they need to flush their potty mouths o.o

18 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran and Haruka Kuran like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

I am grateful that our daughter Yuuki don't post pictures of herself with barely clothes on. Young women now a days barely have respect for their bodies. What is happening to the younger generations now?

17 minutes ago

-Kaien Cross like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

I raised her right^^

16 minutes ago

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

I just got done watching Breaking Dawn part 2 and it was good!:D

15 minutes ago

-Sayori Wakaba like this

.

**Kaien Cross**

Or not o.o

15 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Yuuki, no...

15 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Waste of money and brain cells-_-

15 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

It seems that Yuuki has been affected by the twilight fans. I've told you Yuuki, Twilight is making fun of us vampires.

14 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Akatsuki Kain, and 68 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Really? I've think they look cool:)

13 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

You think sparkly, fangless, animal killer vampires look cool? I may hate vampires but those vampires are not vampires, they're like fairies trying to be zombies-.-

12 minutes ago

-Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, and 92 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

Zombie fairies

12 minutes ago

-Juuri Kuran, Kaien Cross, and 33 others like this

.

**Senri Shiki**

The only part I like from Twilight is when the depress horny human girl dies and her depress animal killer boyfriend is sad

11 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu and Akatsuki Kain like this

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

That part I laugh since it was so funnyXD

11 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain like this

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I'm glad it's finally over-_-

11 minutes ago

-Senri Shiki like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

What! Why do you guys hate Twilight so much? It's good!

10 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Twilight sucks, Yuuki.

10 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, and 164 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

It don't suck. If it does suck then why is it so successful?

9 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Yuuki the human named Hitler was successful and he killed many people. Yes, Twilight does suck.

9 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu, Senri Shiki, and 130 others like this

.

**Yuuki Kuran**

Mother I thought you like Twilight?

8 minutes ago

.

**Juuri Kuran**

I do and it's only because of the young boy who plays Jacob. I mean look at him he is so... yummy^^

7 minutes ago

-Maria Kurenai, Yuuki Kuran, and 66 others like this

.

**Haruka Kuran**

That's the only reason why your mother watches it...

6 minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

Our mother must be into guys who take shirts off then since that guy takes it off in almost every movie.

5 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Women-.-

4 minutes ago

-Akatsuki Kaien, Senri Shiki, and 51 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

She's the not the only one my mother tooTT-TT

4 minutes ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I think all our mothers, sisters, even friends that are girls do-_-

3 minutes ago

-Zero Kiryuu and Senri Shiki like this

.

**Juuri Kuran**

Oh you boys, of course almost every girl will like the hot werewolf boy. Who wouldn't I mean look at that sexy body! I bet there is at least one boy who like him too:)

2 minutes ago

.

**Zero Kiryuu**

Nope there is not one guy who like Jacob Black. If there is, and it can't be one of us since all of us guys hate Twilight.

1 minute ago

-Akatsuki Kaien, Hanabusa Aido, and 89 others like this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Yea so it can't be one of us:D

40 seconds ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

Well xD

15 seconds ago

.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Yea I hate twilight and I think they will too since Twilight kind of makes Vampires look like fairies xD it even disgrace their names haha yea I watch part 2, I've had to with my friend*sighs* it was horrible... She's lucky I love her enough to watch it with her-.- The only part is good is the fight scene. Just the fight scene. Anyways please review and see you all next time^^**


End file.
